The True Orgin
by ArtemisFalor
Summary: This is what really happened to Yuki in the room where she lost her memories and there is a little change in the story line and personality. Enjoy! Rated M because of future content with either Zero or Kaname haven't decided yet.
1. Prologue

Yuki's P.O.V,

I watched as my mother held the door back against Rido's minions.

"Momma!" I screamed as the door flew open and a female vampire walked in wearing a bonnet.

"Well, well, well look what we have here? Two beautiful purebloods and one has barely any power!" My mother pulled out her scythe, Artemis, and cut the woman's fingers that were reaching for me.

"Stay away from my daughter!" My mother screeched. I gasped as the woman just slashed my mother's face with her claws.

"NO!" I screamed rushing at the woman with a little knife but I was easily knocked to the side as if I was nothing. The woman laughed and then ripped my mother's head off. I just screamed wordlessly, my power ripped through my body as grief poured through my heart. "**YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO OUR KIND DIE!**" Wind took the shape of blades and ripped the woman to shreds. Then as I ran out of the room, wearing the cloths Kaname Onisama was going to sneak me out in, I erased every memory I had except for my name….. I now had the mind of a human and the fragrance of the most coveted blood in existence.

Kaname's P.O.V.


	2. Chapter1

**I, sadly do not own Vampire Knight if I did Yuki would have killed Kaname by now.**

Chapter 1:

"Wake up Yuki!" I heard Zero growl. Instinct propelled me forward and I accidently punched him in the face, "OW!" He groaned, he looked at me sadly I knew what he wanted to talk about; Kaname had recently asked me to be…..his lover. I actually said yes, I was an idiot except I really do love him a dangerous Pure Blood. I smiled and put my hand on Zero's face,

"Relax I will be careful. I may be an idiot but I do have some common sense." I felt him relax slightly. He chuckled and looked at me with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Will you ever pick someone else?" I could sense the love he had for me I was sensitive to these things even though I am a fairly normal human. I shook my head lying,

"I don't think so I only like one other person and it wouldn't be right for me to pick him, no I won't tell you who he his." I grinned as I got off the couch and went to take my bath.

The hot water felt great on my sore muscles, I remember how Kaname had asked me if I would give him my love….. Poor Zero he had to protect me and I was refusing to return his feelings when I knew that I did feel for him, I always have. I wish that I knew who my mother was I could use a woman's advice right now… But I was an idiotic amnesic that would most likely lose my memories again! I put my hands on my face to muffle my tears; I could NOT lose my memories of Zero or Kaname EVER! I focused on them trying to keep every memory intact… I thought back to when I first met Kaname…

_The snow fell down gracefully through the sky; I looked around enjoying the sight of the weird stuff._

_ "Are you lost little girl, little Princessss?" I looked at him as he hissed the 's' I shook my head in denial and he just laughed, "Erased your memories? Good __**I **__can devour you and Master Rido will NEVER know!" He laughed Darkly and I screamed,_

_ "__**NO! You cannot!**__" He paused as if an invisible hand gripped him, his eyes narrowed and he flashed his fangs._

_ A hand burst through his chest and I heard Kaname,_

_ "__**You are a disgrace to our race, to feed from this holy child? Despicable." **__Kaname knelt down and looked into my eyes, "Do you know who you are?" I shook my head that I did not._

I kept replaying that memory in my head and I saw something dark and shrouded in my mind's eye; my past. I reached outand then,

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I let loose a blood curdling scream, blood appeared everywhere. Zero burst in and I quickly turned my body covering my breasts.

"Yuki what's wrong?" Zero asked worried,

I smiled sheepishly, "I stubbed my toe." I lied shakily. Zero just looked at me and then started to leave, "WAIT!" I grabbed his sleeve and I knew I was shaking, "I was trying to remember my past…." I gasped as I realized I was in a pool of blood. "NO, NO, NOO! SO MUCH BLOOD!" I blacked out immediately.

I opened my eyes to see Kaname standing in front of me with his eyes looking sad,

"Yuki you've been in a subconscious state you have been letting your subconscious rule your mind and body…. It was too soon for you to be trying to remember your past." He picked me up,

"So much blood, Kaname there's so much blood…." He smiled,

"I know." He lowered his face and kissed my lips, "Time to wake up." His lips moved to my throat and I felt the familiar sensation of his fangs piercing my throat. He drank in greedy gulps and I gasped he had already taken more than Zero, Mother, or Father had taken….. Mother? Father? Taking my blood? I felt Kaname's lips on mine, his tongue forced my mouth open and I felt a hot liquid pour down my throat, I swallowed his blood. HOW DARE HE! I DID NOT WISH TO BE AWOKEN BY **HIM**! He was about to carry me off when we heard a gun click,

"Put the Pure Blood down!" I heard Zero yell, "You are supposed to be with Yuki not some insolent Pure Blood." Kaname started to chuckle in his irritating way,

"It's me Zero. I am a Pure Blood I have always been one." I got up and looked at Zero showing my concern for him in my eyes. I looked at Kaname with disgust and then mock love, "Oh Onisama I am glad you woke me up before I did something stupid with you." He looked confused and I felt that he expected me to actually pick _him_. He killed my real brother and couldn't kill Rido. I calmly looked at him and I pulled back my hand and let my power fly.


End file.
